Attention
by whiteandblack157
Summary: See what happens when Hermione Granger gets really annoyed with Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

**_This little story popped into my head and so I wrote it down for you, to hopefully enjoy_**

* * *

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Hermione turned around and yelled at Severus Snape. She raised her wand and sent hexes in his direction.

"YOU. HAVE. BEEN. NOTHING. BUT. HORRIBLE. TO. ME. OVER. THE. LAST. COUPLE OF. MONTHS."

With every word she sent a curse in his direction, which he easily blocked. He blocking her curses and her not being able to harm him, got her even more annoyed. By now there were no people in Diagon Alley left. The all knew, that it would be not very wise to linger, when an ex-death-eater was duelling one of the Golden Trio, but however there were a couple of people carefully peeking out of some of the windows to see who would win. Sweat was running down Hermione's face and even Severus Snape was a bit out of breath, although he was only blocking her curses. The houses and street around them looked a mess, from all the bounced off curses, shattered glass and wood all over the place. And even broken flower pots and commercial signs were lying around.

"PROTEGO!" came Harry's voice.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron shouted at the same time.

Wandless the opponents were pushed in opposite direction, by Harry's spell.

"What's the matter with you two? We are in the middle of Diagon Alley. You could have easily hurt somebody. Since we are here, because somebody called the Auror office, we are on an official mission. You know what that means, don't you? This is going before the Wizengamot. There is going to be a trial." Harry said with a grim expression on his face.

"It was all worth it!" Hermione replied.

Severus Snape chuckled.

"Stop laughing you moron!" Hermione growled.

"Come on you two," Ron said with a grin on his face.

* * *

"The Wizengamot sentences you, Hermione Jean Granger, to 300 hours of community work, for being a hazard to the wizarding society. If you feel the need to duel next time, please go to a more secluded spot. Your community work starts tomorrow at 9 o'clock. The trial is closed."

* * *

At 9'o clock the next morning Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley suppressing a growl. Severus Snape was standing there with a Ministry employee.

"Ah Miss Granger, good morning!"

"Good morning!"

"So here is the deal. You are going to work together, to repair all the damage you did. And it goes without saying, that you are not allowed to use magic," he said and snatched both of their wands out of their hands.

"I'll meet you in 9 hours, you'll have an one hour lunch break. Have fun!"

They worked in silence for about four hours, when Hermione suddenly asked, "Why have you been bugging me for the last couple of months?"

Severus eyes sparkled when he said, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get your attention." She turned away and smile tugging at her lips.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed. I might continue this, I´m not sure though. Please review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

* * *

**270 hours left**

"He is driving me crazy. I tell you Harry, everywhere I go he is there. All the 300 hours of community work we have to do together. I met him at Flourish and Blotts the other day, he was at the Ministry library, when I borrowed a book, I even met him in a Muggle bookstore," Hermione grumbled.

"I would say he loves books as much as you do," Harry replied, hiding a grin, by stuffing some bread in his mouth.

"They are no books at the Leaky Cauldron, or do you see any," she gestured around the pub.

"It's his lunch-break, just like yours and the Cauldron just serves the best food in Diagon Alley. And he isn't even bothering you, he is reading a book. Oh wai,t that must mean he hates books and **that's** why you met him at all those places."

"On which side are you even?" Hermione glared at Harry.

"On no side, I'm neutral," he carefully said.

"You can't be neutral. You are not Switzerland, so have to be on my side. Damn you Potter," she huffed, animatedly gesturing with her hands to emphasize her words, obviously not holding on to her cutlery properly, since suddenly the steak knife flew out of her hand, soaring through the pub and violently plunged into Severus book, making him jump up in surprise. Hermione's jaw dropped. Severus slowly made his way over to the table were his former students were sitting, holding her knife and his book in his hands.

"Miss Granger you ruined one of my favourite books," he snapped.

Hermione tilted hear head to read the title and huffed, "'Hogwarts. A History' is your favourite book?"

"Is your hearing somehow impaired? That's what I just said. Come to think of it, I guess, your hearing must be impaired, since you were talking really loudly to your friend who is sitting right next to you. And as I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, I do love books. By the look of it," he said glancing at the book in his hand, "you do not. And hurry up we have to be back in ten minutes," Severus turned around and walked back to his table.

"Did you hear that? He is really rude. He has been like this over the last couple of months. And 'Hogwarts. A history' is his favourite book? That's ridiculous! It's my favourite book, he can't steal that away from me."

"I can still hear you Miss Granger," Severus voice travelled across from his table.

"Aahh! He does really annoy me," Hermione hollered.

"Crazy witch!" Severus muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit_**

* * *

**240 hours left**

_'__I guess I just wanted to get your attention.' I don't even know where that came from. Why would I want her attention, she is just an insufferable know-it-all, who ruined my book. And why do we have to serve all 300 hours of community work together? Community work, that's just ridiculous! I'd rather spend two weeks in Azkaban. Well maybe not. But why couldn't I just pay a fine? I do have enough money now, thanks to 'Holy Potter' and his helper syndrome. Ah well, who am I to complain about having enough money? _

Severus Snape was sitting in his study pondering over, what happened over the last couple of weeks and was sipping some firewhisky, when two large barn owls came soaring in through the open window, carrying a large parcel between them. He untied the parcel from their legs and gave them some treats before they left again. Severus opened the parcel and gasped. He was holding 'Hogwarts. A history' in hands and it was a first edition. When he carefully opened it, a card fell out. Severus picked it up, there was only one word written on it, 'Sorry'. _I really like her handwriting, always have. It stands out from all the others. But so does she. She is really clever and she is a good duellist, not as good as I am, but then I have way more experience. She looked gorgeous that day, her curls flying around her face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. Her eyes. Her wonderful eyes. What's wrong with me? _

He swirled the amber liquid in his glass and took another sip. _Why did she get me a first edition? She had been so annoyed with me. Being a Gryffindor she had to get me a new book. It's just what Gryffindors do. Come to think of it, that's what every sane person would do. I've been way to long in the company of death eaters. But why a first edition? She should have kept it for herself and just bought me a new one. _His hands caressed the leather of the old book. _It's beautiful! Just like her. Why am I always thinking about her? She is crazy. Throwing around knives! I love when she looks annoyed. She looks beautiful, when she is angry. Oh no! No! No! No! That's so inappropriate! I think I fancy her! Why is it always the muggle-borns I like? To be honest pureblood witches are just dead boring. They would never get in a duel in Diagon Alley, because they were angry with a man. Except the Weasley girl propably, she has a temper to match her hair. But Narcissa for example, she has always being doing, what was befitting and duelling in Diagon Alley, surely wasn't. They are all educated and all, but you can't have a proper conversation with them. It always gets dull after a couple of minutes. But muggle-borns normally don´t care what's the right thing to do. They take the best from both worlds and that seems to be much more fun, easy and normal. To me at least. _

_So Hermione! I mean Miss Granger! No … Hermione! It's such an unusual name, I love it. I should really find somebody my own age. Yeah right… _He snorted. …_because that's the easiest task there is. The 'good' ones are either married or dead. That leaves me with the crazy ones or death eaters, who are all psychos. There is no way I could persuade her to go out on a date with me. _He felt frustration bubbling up inside him. Raising his arm he threw his glass against the wall, where it smashed in thousand pieces, the remaining whisky running down the wall. _Maybe we would make a good couple after all, the knife thrower and the glass smasher!_ Severus smirked.

**_AN: I hope you liked Severus confused thoughts. I'm still not sure where this story is leading me to, but I enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!?  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: I realised there were a lot of mistakes in that chapter, so I just posted a corrected version. Sorry about that!  
_**

**_I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit_**

* * *

**198 hours left**

"So no snide comments today? You've been awfully quiet today," Hermione said sarcastically, walking by Severus' table at the Three Broomsticks, while her lunch break.

"Wouldn't want to risk anything flying my direction. Especially not with the article on the Daily Prophet today," he smirked.

"What article?" she asked. Severus pushed the Daily Prophet, which was lying on his table in her direction.

"Page two," he grumbled.

When Hermione opened the paper she gasped, "This woman is unbelievable. Why would that even be on page two? Isn't there anything more important, than us being sentenced to 300 hours community work? And how does she know about the knife? This is so humiliating," Hermione dropped on the chair next to him.

"Please take a seat Miss Granger," he grinned.

"My life is a mess," she whined.

"No it's not," he replied.

"How would you know? You were the one who brought me in this mess in the first place," she growled.

"Now wait a minute, you were the one who started duelling, right in front of everybody..."

"You've been bugging me for months..." her voice trailed off, when her gaze fell to the door, looking at new guests entering the pub.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Well, look what the cat just dragged in," she mumbled to herself, when she caught a glimpse of a head with blonde curly hair. Anger was bubbling up inside her and she got up, pushing her chair back so hard, it tumbled over. She was about to make her way over to Rita Skeeter's table, to give her a piece of her mind, when Severus caught her wrist and forcefully pulled her back.

"Sit down, crazy!" He ordered and lifted up her chair, "Or do you want to serve another 300 hours of community work with Skeeter?"

"She wouldn't survive that," Hermione huffed, but remained sitting.

"So I survived the first 100 hours of community work with you, that leads me to the conclusion, it can't be that bad after all," he smirked.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. Anyone would be better than, that newspaper tart. You love books and you're intelligent, she is just stupid and dull, of course I would like working with you more," Hermione's eyes grew wide, hearing herself speak.

His eyes softened, "Miss Granger, please calm down, she is just not worth the hassle," Severus smiled slightly and put his hand on Hermione's hand, sending a chill down her spine, which made her quickly pull her hand away.

_**AN: Hope you liked it.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any profit. _**

**_So here are Hermione's weird thoughts. Somehow this chapter didn´t come as easy, so they might seem even more weird._**

* * *

**151 hours left**

_'Of course I would like working with you more.' _

_I can't believe I said that. What is the matter with me? Why is he bugging me so much? Why can't I just ignore him? I'm very happy ignoring all the other guys who try to get my attention. Being one of the Golden Trio has its flaws. Clearly. But I know he is not doing it because I am the Princess of Gryffindor. Oh, how I hate that title._

_Why can I still feel his hand on mine? It felt so warm and gentle. It was really comforting. How can I feel comforted by him, when he has been bugging me endless? But nobody is annoying me more than Rita Skeeter. _

Hermione forcefully pulled her duvet back, swung her feet out of her bed and got up. Community service started late today, so she had time to prepare some proper breakfast. Since she wasn't used to manual labour, community service always left her hungry,

_I'm still not sure why he wants my attention though. He can't be attracted to me, can he? I'm so much younger than he is, how can he be interested in me? But maybe he is? Otherwise he wouldn't have held me back when I was about to rip Skeeter to shreds. He wouldn't have try to calm me down, he would have let me walk right into it. That Skeeter woman! I hate her! _

"Oh great!" Hermione looked at her hand, where in her anger she had squashed an egg, yolk and egg white running down her hand now. With an angry flick of her wand she vanished the mess and started over again with her scrambled eggs.

_So Snape is attracted to me. What do I care? … To be completely honest, I do care? … Oh bugger! That's so inappropriate. But then I don't care about what's befitting or appropriate or not. Being muggle-born has its advantages. Truly._

_He is not what people call typically handsome, but he has something about him. And he is an intellectual, that's so much more attractive than say … a sportsman. And to be honest he is quite fit anyway, I could tell duelling him. So attractive and intelligent, being able to carry on a decent conversation, what else do I ask in a man? But it's Severus Snape! But maybe I should give it a try. The Snake of Slytherin and the Princess of Gryffindor… What a match!_

* * *

**_AN: Next update in about a week, or even more. I really want to write another chapter of my story "Exhaustion"._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: I don´t own Harry Potter and don´t make any profit_**

* * *

**97 hours left**

"Good morning Miss Granger," Severus Snape said holding a ridiculous huge bouquet of flowers in his hands, "I want to say I'm sorry for bugging you the last couple of months and hope you can accept my apology."

"Thanks," Hermione said with furrowed brow.

"What? What's wrong now?" Severus huffed.

"That's so Slytherin!"

"Come again?"

"That's how I imagine Slytherin courtship, always with the grand, one might even say, pompous gestures. No subtlety whatsoever."

"And I thought as a Gryffindor you would like bluntness," he said throwing the bouquet over his shoulder into the meadow behind him. "And who said I was courting you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It´s fairly obvious in a weird kind of way though."

"And do you object to me courting you?" he asked with a challenging tone in his voice.

"Well, let's see how things develope," she said winking at him.

"By the way talking about grand gestures, why did you send me a first edition of 'Hogwarts: A History'?"

"Well I thought yours was a first edition it looked so old and worn."

"Oh," Severus said sounding a bit disappointed, "Let's get to work," he sighed.

"I hate that community service. I'm glad the Wizengamot picked up on the Muggle idea of community service, for smaller offences and they got it right in the beginning letting us repair the damage in Diagon Alley we caused. But now, that's just ridiculous, cutting the grass by hand at the waysides of Hogsmeade," Hermione nearly yelled, theatrically throwing her arms in the air.

"Calm down, Miss Granger! People are starting to stare. But I totally agree with you."

"I mean if I have to serve the wizarding community I want to do something useful, let's say collecting herbs for the Potions lab at St. Mungo´s for example. Cutting grass is just stupid, isn´t it."

"You should write a complaint to the Wizengamot and suggesting your idea to them," he laughed.

"Maybe I will, but only if you sign it too," she sighed starting to cut the grass.

"Maybe I will," he winked at her.

* * *

**89 hours left**

"So Miss Granger, will you accept my apology now," Severus Snape said handing her a posy of meadow flowers, nestled in some autumn leaves.

Hermione gasped, "Wow Severus!" The sound of his first name from her lips made a smile appear on his face.

"They are gorgeous. You got it right this time. Apology accepted. Where did you get them from?"

He looked a bit offended, "I just picked them myself."

"So cutting grass has its uses," she smiled at him, "Thank you, Severus!"

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit_**

* * *

**41 hours left**

"It's so cold today! I can't believe they make us work here in the middle of nowhere, somewhere up north. There is not even a pub around, where we could have warmed ourselves up in our lunch break," Hermione complained, "And it smells like snow."

"You are crazy, you know! Snow doesn't smell," Severus growled, not wanting to admit that it was cold.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Charming as ever!"

"I´m hungry, cold and tired," she grumbled.

"Sit down on the bench and take a short break, it's only one hour left for today anyway. Here take my cloak," he said handing her his cloak.

"And here we go the grand 'Slytherin gentleman gesture' again. Now you are cold," she said annoyed.

"No I'm not."

"Your chattering teeth say otherwise."

"Well then, hand me back my cloak."

"No, I'm cold! But you are welcome to join me under your cloak."

"Did I hear you right?"

"It seems it's your hearing that's impaired now."

He grinned, "Well okay then."

Severus sat down next to her and huddled under his cloak close to her, making her sigh contently.

"Don't tell me you liked the 'grand gentleman gesture'," he grinned again. Hermione tried to hide a blush.

"Ha, I knew it. Are you still cold?" She nodded, prompting him to scoot even closer, but not daring to put an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you want to take a sip? It's going to warm you up," he handed her a flask.

"What is it? Firewhisky?" she sniffed. He nodded.

"Drinking alcohol at community service? Really?"

"Don't be such a sissy. It's freezing cold and we are in the middle of nowhere. What do you think is going to happen?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

"Look I will take the first sip and if they catch us, we'll serve some more hours. I wouldn't, mind. I like you, Hermione!" he admitted, quickly taking a sip to hide his embarrassment. She took the flask out of his hand and took a gulp.

"That feels nice actually," she grinned.

"I've got something else you might enjoy," and he reached into his shirt pocket, and revealed a small bar of Honeyduke's chocolate.

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled, "You are my personal hero."

"It's a shame nobody was around to hear what you just said. From hated enemy to loved hero."

"Did you just say 'loved'?"

"Don't you love me honey?" he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're so full of yourself. It's unbelievable," she huffed.

"Well I'm a Slytherin through and through."

"That's really your biggest flaw."

"Be honest, that's what you actually love about me, honey!"

"Stop calling me honey you moron, that's just a ridiculous nickname. Sometimes you still do annoy me a great deal."

"But only sometimes, so that's a big improvement," Severus grinned.

"I told you it smelled like snow," she commented dryly, when the first snowflakes of the season gently floated to the ground.

"Know-it-all," he huffed.

"Slytherin," she elbowed him in his ribs.

**_AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry to say, but there is only one chapter left and it's going to be a short one too.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

* * *

**3 minutes left**

"So Miss Granger, Mister Snape, here are your wands back. You have successfully finished your community service. I hope you have learned your lesson. Your community service will stay on your record for five years and will be erased after that. Good evening!"

After the ministry employee left, Hermione rolled her eyes, making Severus grin.

"So I guess this is good-bye then," she reached out to shake his hand, but he just pulled her into a tight hug, "I had a great time Hermione," he mumbled into her hair.

Letting go of her he winked and said, "And may I say you are brilliant duellist. I always wanted to find out and so I did," he laughed cheekily.

"Don't tell me you just bugged me, to involve me in a duel," Hermione glared at him.

"I did, but also I wanted to get your attention. And I think now I got even more."

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on his chest, just making him laugh more.

"So I think we should really celebrate that I survived working with you. My treat. What do you say? Meet me tomorrow at 8 o'clock in Diagon Alley where it all started and then we head out to Muggle London for dinner!"

She sighed, "If you insist."

"I do! And a little bit more enthusiasm, if you please!" he said, his eyes sparkling triumphantly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Severus reached out, took her hand and softly placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

She rolled her eyes again, but he held up his other hand to stop her, "Don't say anything. It's not a 'pompous gentleman gesture' if you really mean it."

She smiled, very softly kissed him and said," I guess you're right."

THE END

_**AN:** **I hope you liked it? Please leave a review!**_


End file.
